


Lily pond

by weedsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5am garbage, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, im lonely and gay.jpg, i’m emo.jpg, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedsung/pseuds/weedsung
Summary: “hyunjin, did i pay those 20 dollars for you to just stand around and daydream?”hyunjin whips his head around and there he is, the light of his life, the one and only he loves and speaks of so highly.“fuck off, i payed for this shit.”-This work is heavily inspired by the german song “Seerosenteich” (Lily Pond) by Philipp Poisel. There are no mentions of lily ponds in this story, though.Not proofread. Insomnia work. written in present tense because i’m shit at everything else. Please enjoy regardless.





	Lily pond

“hey hyunjin! look at these cute otters over here!” 

hyunjin takes a last picture of the flamingos on the other side of the fence, huddled together in one big formation. checking the picture quickly, he notices how absolutely stunning the colors are, silently thanking felix again for this amazing christmas present. 

turning around with a smile, felix has lready disappeared around the nearest corner. it’s winter and almost a miracle to see this many animals outside, in the cold, but some of them don’t seem to mind at all. the two bears a few enclosures away are napping beside each other, the mercats warming themselves up under one of the dozens of heating lamps.

finally catching up with felix, his boyfriend is speaking with the otters, waving at them too. 

‘how cute is that?’ hyunjin tries and fails to hide his laugh, making felix turn around and blush furiously.

“you think they’re gonna answer you?” 

“no”, felix tells him in a fake-hurt tone. “but maybe they understand me. i need them to know how much i love them.” 

hyunjin laughs again and takes his boyfriends right hand. it’s cold in his warm palm but feels good and familiar. 

“sure angel. they do look happy, i have to admit. turn around so i can take a picture of you with all of them.” 

“we’re a family now. i’ve adopted them. i won’t leave until i have full custody of them and you’ll have to get another job to support us.” 

“felix, if you don’t turn around this instant i’ll beat your ass and you won’t get an otter plushie at the zoo shop.”

the next stop is the aquarium. in summer it’s normally filled to the brim but today it’s quiet, a few parents with their children, a young couple and some teenagers seeking shelter from the cold. 

felix leads the way, being a regular at this zoo.  
the atmosphere is calming, all lights are dimmed. the fishtanks are illuminating the room in rich and glowing lights, varying in tones from blue, to green and red. 

hyunjin lets felix roam around and takes pictures of his boyfriend. he has had this camera for a mere three weeks but it already holds many treasured memories, almost all of them with felix.

‘he has this aura about him’ hyunjin always tells his friends. ‘no matter where we are, there is no one that does not steal a glance just once. he sticks out everywhere with his beauty. felix carries something with him that makes heads turn and feel like home.’ 

“hyunjin, did i pay those 20 dollars for you to just stand around and daydream?” 

hyunjin whips his head around and there he is, the light of his life, the one and only he loves and speaks of so highly. 

“fuck off, i payed for this shit.” 

the day passes quickly. hyunjin and felix check out every corner, try to see every animal that is brave enough to go outside in this freezing cold and capture more memories. 

just a few seconds after passing the lion enclosure felix starts frantically blabbering, pulling hyunjin with him. 

“what the hell are you doing?”, hyunjin tries to collect himself, pulling himself free of felix’s grip and jogs behind him. 

felix pants, seemingly running even faster now. “it’s 5pm! the zoo closes in half an hour!” 

hyunjin confirms this with a quick glance onto his watch. 

”we have to see the giraffes!” 

felix’s smile is clear in his voice.  
see, they have a ritual whenever they go to the zoo together. the giraffe house comes last. there is no sense behind it, no rule. it just happens to be their favorite place in the zoo.

as soon as they get closer to the house they slow down, both panting heavily. 

“felix”, hyunjin breathes out “it’s winter. i haven’t worked out in at least 3 months and probably gained 10 pounds from eating your self made double chocolate chip ‘extra sweet secret family’ cookies.” 

felix cackles, wiping some sweat off his forehead. 

“if this is your way of getting me to move, it won’t work a second time.”

“i just wanted to get here before the zoo closes!” felix complains. “you know exactly that we are gay, bad at math and even worse at time management.” 

hyunjin opens his mouth to argue but is shut up with a peck on his lips. 

he goes silent and looks down, gazing at his boyfriends face, averted eyes and rosy cheeks. they’ve been dating for 6 months now but things like these spark just like they did on the first day. 

“let’s just get inside”, felix yells out, childishly stomping his feet, quickly moving forward, stopping after a few seconds, turning around.

“i love you.” 

hyunjin smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“i love you too.”


End file.
